How Bloom got Sky to remember who she was and how
by HeliosGirlRini
Summary: This is how Bloom and the others saved sky and how Bloom finally has her happy ending.


Bloom had a hard time believing that Sky loves Doeospro because they were madly in love. When he called her and the other fairies witches that was the last line to cross. But with the help of her fairy friends Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella and Layla. She was able to find out that Doeospro was gotten to by Valtor and that Sky her and one and only love was under the potion that Valtor gave Doeospro. That Sky was marked by it. With Stella's fairy dust they were able to break the spell. Bloom didn't want to leave Sky because she didn't get the chance to tell him that she was pregnant with there child. When they got back to the school. Bloom couldn't help but think out loud to herself. When she said that I wished that I could have the chance to tell him what I found out few weeks ago. He would be so excited and wouldn't let us out of his site.

The girls couldn't help over hear what she said they asked her what us. She looked up and notices that she made a mistake of talking out loud to herself. She made them promise that they wouldn't tell the school if she told them until the time is right. They said they would keep the secret until something happens to her. So Bloom told them that she was pregnant with Sky's and her child. They were so excited to know that they were going to be Aunts of this child. Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Layla wanted to know if they could tell their boyfriends Bloom told them under one condition if they promised not to tell anyone even Sky. SO they told me congratulations on the surprise I told them thank you.

Two weeks had passed and I wanted Sky to have a change to be with me while I was pregnant so she called him and he was hiding in the forest by his house. He answered the phone and told me that he was happy to hear my voice and I told him not to be upset that I didn't tell him until now. He told me what for. I told him that before everything happened with Doeospro that I got pregnant with our child. He was shocked and at the same time excited to know that we're going to have a baby together. He asked me to merry him and I told him yes I'll marry you. I love you so very much. He also told me to wait for him because Brandon is trying to find a ship to get them out of there. I told him of course I'll wait for you. He also told me when the time is right with his parents he will tell them everything that went on and that I'm the only one he truly loves and wants to marry. Plus that I am pregnant with out child.

Its because of us that he was saved from marrying Doeospro. That he didn't love her and that she was the one under Valtor and made him. Believe hat we were witches. He is not going to let them break us up because we truly love one another and care about each other and our unborn child. I heard one of the teachers coming sorry Sky I have to go because on of the teachers are coming and I don't want them to find out about our secret he sad ok I love you and our child so much. I told him that we love him a lot to. I also told him try to keep in contact so I don't worry about him. He told me he would also see me soon.

When the teacher came in she asked me what secret are you hiding from us and I was scared to answer but thanks to the girls they told the teacher that we weren't sure how to ask them this question that we have been talking about. But here it goes we wanted to plan Sky a welcome back party because he was under Doeospro's potion that Valtor gave to her and we finally broke the spell and we wanted him to feel welcomed back. She said oh is that all we said yes and she told me that we could plan the party for Sky.

When Sky came back to Alfea to see how I was doing he walked in and he was surprised that there was a party just for him.

He ran to me and said you girls do all this for me and I told him we weren't the only ones that did this for him. His friends Riven, Hileo, and Timmy helped us out. He asked me to go with hi to my room. I told him ok and I went to tell the girls and they said ok good luck have fun. I told them that we will. So we went to my room and he asked to announce our engagement to the whole school and tomorrow he will announce it to his school to if its ok with me and I told him of course its ok with me not to worry that no matter what we will because he really loves me a lot and wouldn't know what to do with out me and this child I told him I feel the same way about you my love. So we went back and he told me to wait right there and the girls came over to ask me what he was doing and I told them and they and they said we are happy for you and Sky and I also told them and their boyfriends that they are invited to the wedding also.

That's when Sky said may I have your attention please I would like to Announce mine and my beloved Bloom's engagement to you and the whole school cheered for me. Bloom would you please join me up here so I went up and he got down on one knee and said Bloom I know we went through a lot of hard times. But I love you no matter what. Will you marry me? I told him of course Sky I love you I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life. That's when we kissed and the whole school cheered that's our girl Bloom. They all came over after the announcement of our engagement and asked what about Doeospro. When Sky heard that name he came over and told them that she's is going to be punished for what she has done to us and both of our friends and families. Plus that I am the only one for him. He also told them that he will give up his life to save my friends and me and he would give up his life for his kids later down the line if we have any kids. I would also give up my life for him to. As long as he knows that we're being taken real good care of. I told him I would proudly do the same for him and our families and friends and down the line for our kids to. As long as I know that you and everyone I love will betaken care of also. They said we can diffidently tell you and Bloom are really met for each other liked we were destined for each other. I told the whole school that without all my persistence to save Sky that we wouldn't be engaged to each other and Doeospro wouldn't get what is coming to her. Plus that we love each other and no matter what they're married and settle down. If they liked it or not we are going to be together forever. The whole school said that is what loving each other means then they will help us in anything that we need help doing and we told the whole Alfea school thanks for your help trying to keep up safe. They told us that we're welcome.

I am five months along and we decided to tell his and mine parents and they were both, well my parents were so happy. That they are going to have a grand child.

But Sky's parents were so unhappy after a few nights in the palace. Doeospro heard about me being pregnant with Sky's child. She decided to have me kidnapped and so she did just that and Brandon and the others found a note outside saying that if they wanted to see me and the unborn child alive that Sky must marry Doeospro and they told him he said I will do it as long as you find them before I have to get married and get them to a safe place please.

That when I will tell her it's over and that's also when I will tell my folks the whole story about Doeospro and her tire plan to get rid of my only love and our unborn child and how she was the one under Valtor's spell and put me under an obedience potion. So they did just that and finally they found me and Brandon and Sky had a secret word to let him know that we're safe from any harm and when Sky heard this would he told everyone to surround Doeospro to make sure she wouldn't escape and they did what Sky asked them to and he told how Doeospro tried to put him under her potion that Valtor gave her and how she also made him think that us Alfea fairies were witches and that we weren't witches and that they are his friends and that one of the Alfea fairies were his fiancé and that I'm pregnant with our child and that he loves me that Doeospro tried to force him to marry her and she was going to hurt there future queen. They were so mad at Doeospro that they banished her to the furthest planet with no one to talk to. When Sky asked them if they wanted to meet their future queen they said yes. I would love to pronounce my true love Princess of Sparks Bloom of Alfea. I walked out and they bowed down to me and I walked up to Sky and hugged him and kissed him and he hugged and kissed me back and that's when his parents told us that me and the unborn child is welcome and they also told me that it is alright to call them mom and dad. I told them that its alright to call me their daughter. That's when we went back to Alfea and red fountain and that is when I told the girls that its time to tell the school that I am pregnant with Sky's and my child. So we told all of the girls at school and they all backed me up and we all went into the principles office and she said what is it girls and I told her that I am pregnant with Sky's and my child. She told me that the child is welcome at Alfea and that we can stay at our schools and I told Sky and he was so happy.

For months later

While I was sleeping I felt this pain and I knew that I was in labor with Sky's and my child. I yelled to Stella. Stella asked me what was wrong and I told her that I was giving birth to Sky's and my child and to please call Sky to let him Know so he can see the baby being born and she did what I asked and he came over and that we just didn't want to wake up the other girls and the other guys at red fountain besides Brandon and the other two guys help me give birth and Sky looked at me and said sweet heart it's a girl. We both decided to name her Rini of Sparks and Sky's homeland and we all lived happily ever after with our daughter Rini and our friends and families also and that's how Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, and Tecna saved the day.


End file.
